


I Seem to Have Forgotten

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to GryffindorJ for the help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Seem to Have Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GryffindorJ for the help.

"Lupin."

"Yes, Severus?"

"I seem have forgotten something."

"You've got wine, music-oh, you're playing our song! I love the seventies-"

"You would. Brown and shabby was in."

"-dinner looks wonderful. I don't think you've forgotten a thing, love."

"I have forgotten something important."

"Well, that's impossible. You are so anal-"

"Lupin."

"-that you are unable to forget anything important."

"Lupin!"

"Although it works in my favor, as your arse is so tight-"

"I forgot the lube!"

"Oh. Easily remedied. Don't you have oil in the kitchen?"

"You know I have sensitive skin."

"Explains the lack of soap."

". . . "

"Um, right. You were saying?"

"I was attempting to apologize to you. However, since it has been a complete failure I shan't attempt it again!"

"Severus, you don't need to apologize. I love you whether we have your special home-brewed lube or not."

"You love me?"

"Would I put up with a conversation like this if I didn't?"

"Point taken."

"Although, I wouldn't be opposed to you wearing that green corset and stockings if you really wanted to make it up to me."


End file.
